


Addicted To You

by Rumpleteazergrace



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: M/M, guilty Jesper, poor Wylan, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpleteazergrace/pseuds/Rumpleteazergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesper snaps and immediately regrets it, but things are about to get worse when Wylan finds himself in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> I got sent a prompt on tumblr about how Jesper would react if Wylan got hurt after a fight between them, and this happened. I was so mean to Wylan, and I'm sorry for that.

Wylan was comfortable. It was strange for him to admit that, as he was living in what was basically a criminal’s den, a far cry away from the warmth and grandeur of his father’s house. But here, in this quiet room with Jesper, where he was free to work on his sketches, he felt more secure than he had anywhere else before.

 

That was, until Jesper jumped from his chair, seemingly done with observing Wylan draw. “Nice work, merchling,” he grinned, and then patted his pocket. “Care to put those steady hands to better use?”

 

Wylan looked up from his desk with a frown, fiddling with his pencil. “Excuse me?”

 

“ _Cards_ , Wylan. Maybe you can be my good luck charm.”

 

Wylan debated over how to respond to that, and then pursed his lips disapprovingly. “You know you’re not supposed to gamble, Jesper.”

 

Jesper’s grin widened, as he leaned over to flick Wylan’s forehead. He didn’t pull away, so that their faces remained close together, their noses almost touching. “That’s what makes it fun.”

 

“What’s fun about losing all your money and getting into even more debt?” Wylan retorted, causing Jesper to move away from him instantly. “I’m sorry, but - Jesper, don’t go. Kaz will _kill_ you.”

 

“I’ve faced worse than Kaz.”

 

“I know, but even so. Please.”

 

Jesper rolled his dark eyes, mindlessly retrieving his pack of cards. “Although you’re pretty when you beg, I’m still going to play.”

 

Wylan flushed, before shaking his head adamantly. “I know you really want to, and I know you can’t help it, but you’re an _addict_ and it’s not healthy, ok? Let’s do something else, the two of us.”

 

“What, sit around here watching you draw pictures like a kid?” Jesper shot back grumpily, and this time it was Wylan who flinched as if he’d been slapped. “Who do you think you are, my minder?”

 

“No,” Wylan replied quietly as he got to his feet, his discarded pencil dropping to the floor, the clatter sounding unnaturally loud in the suddenly still room. “But I thought I was your friend.”

 

“ _Friend_ ,” Jesper repeated scornfully. “You’re not even one of us. A rich kid slumming it in the Barrel.”

 

Wylan gritted his teeth as a wave of tears pricked at his eyes. That had hurt more than anything his father had ever said to him, and he swallowed fiercely. “Ok,” he managed, hoping his voice wasn’t cracking. “Fine.”

 

There was a long silence. “Wylan -” Jesper attempted, but it was too late for any sort of apology. “I didn’t -”

 

“Fine,” he said again hastily, and brought a hand up to his eyes to wipe them. “I mean, you’re right, so I’ll - get out of your way. I didn’t mean to inconvenience anybody.” And with that, he ran out of the room before Jesper could say another word.

  


* * *

 

 

The night air was cool and dry, but even if it had been pouring with rain Wylan wouldn’t have noticed. He was too caught up in the argument and what had been said. Did Jesper really feel that way towards him? Did the others? He’d fooled himself into thinking they could all be this happy little family, but that was a ridiculous notion. Especially now.

 

Jesper. Wylan’s head was spinning. He’d only been trying to _help_ , but maybe the more sensible option would’ve been to go with him to a card game, just to make sure he would stay safe. Now he was going to go and put himself into danger, and there was nothing Wylan could do about it.

 

His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when a fist met with the side of his face. He gasped out in pain, staggering back, only to have somebody shove him forwards from behind. Wylan wheezed, rough hands grabbing his arms and pinning them, as he came face to face with one of his father’s men. “What -” He began, breaking off in a coughing fit as the man punched his stomach savagely.

 

“Van Eck’s runaway son,” the man pinning his arms laughed. “Are you having fun out here, golden boy?”

 

His lip burst as another hand slammed into his face, and tears sprung in his eyes. Wylan struggled desperately, but he’d always been on the small and slender side, and these men -

 

“What - what do you want?” He choked out. “Money? I don’t - I don’t have any money. I don’t have _anything_!”

 

“No shit,” the man in front of him sneered. “Look at you.”

 

He glared, but before he could retaliate he was getting punched again. They didn’t want anything; just for him to suffer. Like his father wanted. Had he orchestrated this whole thing?

 

“I did what he wanted,” Wylan babbled, trying to stall for time. “I left! I’m - not a burden on him anymore!”

 

“Nah, you’re a burden on whoever’s been keeping you under their roof,” one of them sneered. “And hopefully they’ll give us a hefty sum for your safety. Consider yourself a hostage.”

 

_A burden_. That only reminded Wylan of what Jesper had said about him meaning nothing, and from then on he didn’t even try to struggle. He let the men have their fun until his whole face was bruised and bleeding, and it felt as if his arms were being torn out of their sockets. Not that it mattered. Nobody from the Barrel would pay for his safety and release.

 

He was crying. When had he started crying?

 

Through blurred vision he was suddenly aware of the cracking sound of metal against bone, and he heard one of the men yell out in pain. Wylan was immediately dropped to the floor and groaned. He attempted to push himself back up, just in time to find Kaz Brekker standing over him, casually leaning on his cane, which he’d just used to hit the man delivering the punches over the head.

 

“Dirtyhands,” the man hissed, massaging his temple.

 

Kaz arched an eyebrow, flicking his cane at Wylan. “Are you finished?” He asked coolly. “Because Van Eck is coming back with me.”

 

There was a silence as the men glanced at each other, seemingly assessing their odds at survival against an angry Kaz. Wylan could barely believe what was happening as Kaz extended a gloved hand to help Wylan back to his feet. The men were actually leaving. Maybe they’d decided he really wasn’t worth the time or trouble. For some reason that made him laugh, and as he did so a bubble of blood burst from his lip and he gagged.

 

Kaz soundlessly retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, tossing it to Wylan, who attempted to wipe his face as best as he could. “‘M inna lotta pain…” He slurred nonsensically, and that was all he could manage before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

“If Jesper finds out about this it’ll be a disaster.”

 

Jesper pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear better. He was in a foul mood; he’d lost three games and far too much money, and he’d gotten himself ridiculously drunk on top of it. Now that he’d staggered back home in the early hours of the morning, he was face to face with a locked door. He’d been ready to knock and demand to be let in, when he’d heard Nina’s hushed voice, and now he was really curious to find out why they were talking about him.

 

“He can be unpredictable,” Matthias agreed somberly. “Especially when it comes to Wylan’s wellbeing.”

 

_Wylan_ ? Jesper blinked, and then immediately began to hammer on the door. Was Wylan still upset after their little argument? Jesper hadn’t _meant_ it - he’d been frustrated and desperate and -

 

The door opened, and he came face to face with Nina, who looked exhausted. “Hello, sweet thing,” he blurted stupidly, and she wrinkled her nose at him.

 

“Saints, Jesper, did you _bathe_ in beer?”

 

“I lost at cards.”

 

“Yes, I figured.” She replied, her expression softening the slightest bit.

 

“Wylan told me not to play.” Jesper continued, rubbing his eyes as he walked inside. Everybody was seated at the table. Almost everybody. “I should really listen to that merchling more. Anyway. Where is he?”

 

Nina glanced at Inej, who was distracting herself by cleaning her knives. Nobody answered him.

 

“It’s a nice day,” Matthias announced suddenly, and everybody instantly joined in with that, murmuring agreements. “I thought it was going to rain but...It hasn’t.”

 

“A perfect day for getting waffles,” Nina added, patting Jesper on the back. “So, take me for waffles, will you?”

 

Jesper looked at her as if she was mad, which he was beginning to feel was entirely possible. “What exactly is happening here?” He asked, his eyes darting towards Kaz. “Brekker? Where’s Wylan?”

 

Kaz regarded him carefully, and Jesper wondered if he was going to try and lie too. “Wylan got into a bit of trouble,” he eventually said, as everyone hastily averted their eyes from Jesper, whose hands had clenched into fists.

 

“Trouble?” He echoed dangerously.

 

“His father’s men got to him.”

 

Jesper inhaled sharply, his fingers twitching for one of his guns. “They hurt him?”

 

“He’ll survive.” Kaz said simply, taking a sip of his strong coffee.

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Jesper’s voice rose. “Where is he? Why didn’t any of you _tell_ me?”

 

“Nobody knew where you _were_ last night,” Inej protested. “You’d have been too drunk to be any help. We have no idea why he was even out on his own!”

 

Jesper rubbed his aching forehead, suddenly feeling a little sick, and not just because of his hangover. “I said something really stupid,” he mumbled. “He didn’t want me to go gambling, so I...Lashed out a bit.”

 

“ _Jesper_ ,” Inej reprimanded, setting one of her now clean knives down on the table with a loud thump.

 

“I know, I know, I already feel awful about it. I said some really stupid things, and he left and...I really need to see him.”

 

“What did you say to him?” Nina demanded. “You know Wylan would never stop you from gambling out of malice. He only wants to help you.”

 

“I know!” His voice rose again, “Don’t you think I know that already? When I want to gamble, I need to, and I know that doesn’t make sense, but it’s like - like I’m _burning_ until I play.”

 

Nina unfolded her arms, and sighed. “I’ve been looking after him. He’ll be fine, but he’s bruised up. You have to promise that you won’t...Do anything drastic.”

 

“Because I’m so unpredictable?” Jesper said dryly. “Fine. I promise. I just want to see him.”

 

“He’s in my room,” Nina told him. “Probably asleep, so don’t wake him.”

 

Jesper nodded, already hurrying over to Nina’s room - it was on the ground floor, which was probably why Wylan was in it. If he was really hurt, there’s no way he would’ve been climbing a lot of rickety stairs to his own bed.

 

He pushed open the door, and swallowed hard as his eyes fell on Wylan, smothered in blankets. His was still beautiful, despite the busted lip and the purple bruises blossoming across his pale cheekbones. Jesper made his way over carefully, trying not to make any noise, but Wylan’s eyes were already flickering open regardless. He shifted on the bed and then groaned in pain, which made Jesper hastily reach for his hand.

 

“Merchling,” he said, softly. “Wylan. I’m here.”

 

Wylan grimaced, forcing his eyes open properly. “Jesper,” he croaked back. “Did you win?”

 

“What?”

 

“Cards,” he supplied. “Did you win?”

 

“Oh.” He huffed a small laugh. “No. You were right. You usually are.” He hesitated, and then brushed his dark fingers across Wylan’s bruised cheekbone. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

 

“My father’s men did this, not you.”

 

“They wouldn’t have got to you in the first place if I hadn’t said all that stupid stuff,” Jesper insisted. “None of it’s true, by the way. We like having you here. _I_ like having you here.”

 

Wylan looked up at him doubtfully. “Are you just saying that because I got punched in the face a lot?”

 

“ _No_. I felt terrible the moment I’d said it. You have to believe me on that.”

 

“It’s ok, Jesper. I know I’m not really one of you.”

 

“No,” Jesper agreed quietly. “You’re better than all of us. But you belong here, anyway.” He squeezed Wylan’s hand, gently. “Do you forgive me?”

 

“Yes,” Wylan murmured back. “On one condition. Don’t gamble again.”

 

Jesper froze, already feeling his fingers begin to twitch against Wylan’s. “It’s not that easy,” he replied eventually.

 

“I know. But you have me. I want to help.” Wylan insisted. “We can fight your addiction together.”

  
Jesper suddenly felt such a rush of fondness that he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss against Wylan’s forehead. Wylan flushed, but he was also smiling hopefully. “Maybe I’ll find a new addiction,” Jesper said, beginning to grin. “I think I’m already completely addicted to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Find me on tumblr at Rumpleteazergrace.


End file.
